Helping Hiro
'''Helping Hiro' is the ninth episode of the nineteenth season. Plot One day, Thomas and Hiro are puffing happily to Knapford. Hiro sees a bend up ahead and slows down, but Thomas, delighted to show-off speeds up with his heavy train of pipes which have not been properly secured. As Thomas races around the bend, the pipes tumble off of his flatbed and onto Hiro's line. Hiro cannot stop in time, collides with the pipes and falls onto his side. It is not long before Edward arrives with Rocky and big Hiro is put back on the rails. The Fat Controller agrees that accidents do sometimes happen and tells Thomas and Hiro to get back to work. When Hiro tries to move, his wheels will not turn properly and the Fat Controller realises the damage is worse than they had thought. He sends Hiro to the Steamworks and Thomas puffs sadly away, feeling guilty. That night, Thomas still feels bad about causing the accident. He explains to Percy that spare parts to fix Hiro are not easy to obtain because he comes from so far away. Then, Thomas remembers when he first found Hiro in the woods. Hiro had been stranded there for so long, that he had almost fallen to bits. This gives Thomas an idea. Early next morning, Thomas sets off to Hiro's old forest hideout to look for some of Hiro's old spare parts. The forest where Hiro had been rediscovered is very old and overgrown and Thomas has to push his way through branches and brambles, but no matter how hard Thomas looks, he cannot find any spare parts. Thomas decides it is time to give up and head back, but before he manages it, the old rails give way beneath and Thomas derailed into the mud. Meanwhile, outside the forest, Percy is pulling the mail. Thomas calls for help as loudly as he can, but Percy is unable to hear him. A bit later, Thomas hears Harold flying over the forest. He calls for help, but just like Percy, Harold cannot hear him. Then, Thomas has an idea and blows steam out of his funnel high into the air. Harold is surprised to see steam from an engine rising from the treetops and flies away to get help unbeknownst to Thomas who is starting to give up hope. The light in the forest starts to fade and Thomas hears all kinds of spooky noises. Then, there is a scary rumbling noise. Thomas wonders what it can be as it gets nearer and nearer. Thomas need not have worried though as it is only Percy with Rocky and the Fat Controller. Thomas realises he has been saved and is sent to the Steamworks. At the Steamworks, Thomas tells Hiro all about his exciting adventure and apologises for not being able to find any spare parts. He wishes Hiro can be fixed like him, but Thomas is surprised when he discovered that Hiro is fixed. Hiro explains that after last time, the Fat Controller ordered a lot of spare parts in case he ever broke down again. Thomas and Hiro roll happily down the line side-by-side, being extra careful on the sharp bend. Thomas is delighted to be puffing with his friend again and they are both truly 'Masters of the Railway'. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Hiro * Rocky * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * A Knapford Yard Workman * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) Some children also speak. It is unknown who voiced them. Locations * Knapford Yards * Gordon's Hill * Tidmouth Sheds * Hiro's Hideout * Sodor Steamworks * Knapford (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Hero of the Rails is used. References from said special are also used. * This is the first Arc-animated episode to feature footage produced by Nitrogen Studios. * Almost the whole episode of the US version was released on the official YouTube Channel as clips on April 25th, June 20th and August 15, 2016 before the episode aired on television or released on a DVD. Goofs * Nigel Pilkington's name is misspelled in the UK end credits. * When Harold notices Thomas' signal in the woods, he exclaims, "That's not smoke. That's steam!" But because this was coming from Thomas' funnel, it was actually smoke. In Other Languages Gallery File:HelpingHirotitlecard.png|Title card File:HelpingHiroJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:HelpingHiroDutchTitleCard.jpeg|Dutch Title Card File:HelpingHiroRussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card File:HelpingHiro53.png File:HelpingHiro54.png File:HelpingHiro55.png File:HelpingHiro56.png File:HelpingHiro57.png|Hiro's wheels File:HelpingHiro1.png|Hiro File:HelpingHiro58.png File:HelpingHiro59.png File:HelpingHiro60.png File:HelpingHiro61.png File:HelpingHiro62.png File:HelpingHiro2.png File:HelpingHiro3.png File:HelpingHiro4.png|Thomas File:HelpingHiro5.png File:HelpingHiro6.png File:HelpingHiro7.png File:HelpingHiro8.png File:HelpingHiro9.png File:HelpingHiro10.png File:HelpingHiro11.png File:HelpingHiro12.png File:HelpingHiro13.png File:HelpingHiro14.png File:HelpingHiro15.png File:HelpingHiro16.png File:HelpingHiro17.png File:HelpingHiro18.png File:HelpingHiro19.png File:HelpingHiro20.png File:HelpingHiro21.png File:HelpingHiro22.png File:HelpingHiro23.png File:HelpingHiro24.png File:HelpingHiro25.png File:HelpingHiro26.png File:HelpingHiro27.png File:HelpingHiro28.png File:HelpingHiro29.png File:HelpingHiro30.png|Percy File:HelpingHiro31.png File:HelpingHiro32.png File:HelpingHiro33.png File:HelpingHiro34.png|Harold File:HelpingHiro35.png File:HelpingHiro36.png File:HelpingHiro37.png File:HelpingHiro38.png File:HelpingHiro39.png File:HelpingHiro40.png File:HelpingHiro41.png File:HelpingHiro42.png File:HelpingHiro43.png File:HelpingHiro44.png File:HelpingHiro45.png File:HelpingHiro46.png File:HelpingHiro47.png File:HelpingHiro48.png File:HelpingHiro49.png File:HelpingHiro50.png File:HelpingHiro51.png File:HelpingHiro52.png Episode File:Helping Hiro - British Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 19 episodes